1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to methods and solutions of treating vaginal fungal or yeast infections, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved method of treating yeast infections including an aqueous solution of alcohol, menthol, and methyl salicylate, Eucalyptol, and thymol.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Treatment of fungal infections are difficult, as such infections are particularly resistive to treatment with antibacterials and antibiotics. A class of dermatophytic infections of a somewhat different type is infections of the mucous membranes effected by trichomonal or monilial organisms. This type of vaginitis may be brought to bear by a variety of causes that expose the tissue to such infection of the monilial type. Prolonged use of tetracyclines, steroid therapy, diabetes and pregnancy are common causes. Typically, topical application to effect curing of such infections have been utilized to include p-tolyl diiodomethyl sulfone compound. This topical treatment of fungal or yeast infections on the skin of warm blooded animals to include individuals has been utilized in a relatively effective manner.
Such prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,120 to Smith. A further treatment of fungal infections may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,989 to Hunter, et al. Topical sulfones utilized are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,353 to Crovetti, et al. and to U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,859 to Crovetti. U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,623 to Crovetti sets forth a further iodomethylsulfones compound.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved method of treating yeast fungal and infections by solution and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.